Breathing Ghost
by GhostPotato
Summary: Yuuko has disappeared however Teiichi isn't ready to let her go. He will do anything in order to bring her back and then.. some more.
1. The Summoning

It's been almost a year now since she left. Exactly 11 months, 25 days, 2 hours, and 13..14..15..16…Seconds. I know she told me to forget about her, but I can't. Yuuko was — no — is the love of my life. No matter how much Okanogi tries to get close to me, I just can't help pushing her farther and farther away. If I ended up giving into her, I feel like I would just take advantage of her, and I'm not that type of person. No, I would let others take advantage of me. Yuuko would, but I loved that about her. I loved how she would take action. She made my life interesting.

The bell rang. I awoke from my daydreaming and got out of my seat, grabbed my backpack, and headed towards the roof to eat.

"Did you hear? In the afternoon, the piano sometimes plays by itself!"

My eyes widened and I looked at the girls who were having the conversation. "How many times has that happened!?" I subconsciously shouted.

The girl jumped a little and looked at me. "For about two days, but they found out that a dog was stuck in the room."

I just looked down and kept going on my journey to the roof. As I climbed the stairs, I felt nostalgic. These were the very same stairs that Yuuko had pushed me down...I wasn't mad when she had done that. That was because I truly thought at that moment that I could have died. Then I could have been a ghost alongside Yuuko. I finally got to the roof, so I walked towards the fence and began climbing it until I got to the very top of it. I could see everyone going on about their day, laughing, and having fun, not caring at all about Yuuko's disappearance. They cared so much about her when she was here, but once she left, everyone forgot about her. I started going to the other side of the fence, until I got down, and into the roof's ledge. I took a deep breath. If I were to die right now, I would get a chance to be alongside Yuuko. All I need is one step off the ledge...That's all it would take.

"Niiya!"

I gasped and turned to see Okanogi.

"What am I doing here?" I said trying to act as if a supernatural being brought me there.

"Niiya, are you okay? Do you need me to call a teacher to bring you back to this side?" She asked with concern.

"It's fine Okanogi, I can get back on my own." I gave her a fake smile.

Once I got back to the other side of the fence, I had lunch with Okanogi. After, I went back to class, and later I finally went home.

I laid down in my bed and covered my eyes with my left arm. I was exhausted, and even though I never do much at school, I always come back home tired. I turned around and grabbed my grandma's bell from the top of my desk drawer. I was surprised that she had given it to me, but I was also glad she had done so. Yuuko's bell had disappeared along with her. I shook the bell, and out of nowhere, tears began to form in my eyes. I didn't bother wiping them off. I just allowed the sadness consume me until I eventually fell asleep.

 _[ The clouds were dancing in the sky as Yuuko and I were laying down in the grass. Yuuko poked my cheek, and when I turned to look at her, she surprised me with a kiss, and I gave in to her. Yuuko then laid her head on my chest and we fell asleep._

 _Once we had woken up, we were covered in fallen leaves, and Yuuko and I began laughing in perfect unison._

 _I looked at her perfect smile and she looked back at me. One look, and we both knew what we were saying. "I love you." We had got to the point where we had lover's telepathy, so we could just enjoy each other's presence. But then the clouds started to get darker and darker, and when I turned around to look at Yuuko, she had disappeared. ]_

When I woke up, I discovered I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in what seemed to be a hospital. I tried getting up, but a sharp pain in my left leg and my back stopped me. I looked at my hands, which were all wrapped up in bandages. I looked around, and then looked out the window. Snow. I looked around the room again and saw the date. December 12, the day Yuuko had disappeared. I continued looking at the snow. I hate the snow. I pushed the button to call the nurse.

"Yes, sir?" A nurse asked in a rather rude tone.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital, sir," She said sounding like a smart-ass. " _Dumbass,"_ The nurse whispered to another nurse.

"Thank you," I said. I had given up on the nurse's help.

A couple minutes later, the door opened. The most beautiful girl in the world had come to visit me.

"Oh no, am I dying?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm not happy with you," Yuuko said pouting.

"Eh?"

"You jumped off the school's roof," Yuuko said.

"I did?"

Yuuko nodded.

"I thought…. I didn't…."

Yuuko walked towards me and hugged me. Her embrace was warm and comforting.

"Wait, how are you here?"

"Well..It's complicated..I guess that I'm like your guardian angel," She smiled sweetly.

I hugged her tightly. "Please, stay with me forever this time…"

Yuuko just stroked my head. "I will."

Then the door opened again, and Kirie entered the room. "What is wrong with you!?" She shouted. Then she saw Yuuko and took a step back. "She's back? I mean, Yuuko, you're back? Why?"

Yuuko just grabbed Kirie's hand and dragged her out of the room.

I laid back down on the bed. Yuuko was finally back…I guess my plan had worked. The truth was, I knew that if I had hurt myself, Yuuko would return to try and help me. However, I didn't realize that I had actually gone through with it. Now, all I had to do was make Yuuko human again. No matter what the consequences were.


	2. Revival Tactic

A couple of weeks later, I was released from the hospital, though I wouldn't have minded staying there a while longer.

 _[ "Say Ah!" Yuuko said as she held a spoon filled with soup near my mouth._

" _Yuuko, what if a doctor comes in… And sees me..?"_

" _Don't worry Teiichi, they would just say that you need more time in the hospital. Except not this hospital..Another hospital..Probably forever…."_

 _I anime cried. "Yuuko!"_

 _Boom. As soon as I said that, Yuuko took the chance to put the spoon into my mouth._

" _Don't be a meanie, Teiichi! I've always wanted to take care of you when you were sick." She said as she wiped food off of my cheek with her finger._

 _I sighed and said. "Ah." ]_

When I finally arrived at my house, my parents were out _as usual_. I went straight to my room, where Yuuko was looking at my photo album.

"Teiichi, you were a cute baby!" She put the photo album down and started squishing my cheeks, like a grandma would.

"Yuushooo," I tried saying.

"You're so squish-able!" Yuuko said as she switched from my cheeks to squishing me with a hug. Yuuko was turning me into a masochist, because I loved how she would hug me with all her strength. It proved how much she loved me. I tried smiling, but I'm sure I made the most squeamish looking face ever.

"Teiichi…Why are your parents out of your life so much?" Yuuko asked with concern.

I sighed and laid down in bed next to her. "They work a lot, so usually they aren't home."

Yuuko looked at me, unsatisfied with my answer. "They're too busy to visit you in the hospital?" Now she looked a little mad.

"It's okay Yuuko, don't worry about it." I rubbed her head.

"It's not okay…You're being neglected."

"Well if I wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to spend so much time with you."

"It's wrong," Yuuko gasped as she started to tear up. "No wonder…" She hugged me. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

I was confused about what Yuuko was going on about, but I returned her hug.

Later that day, Yuuko and I went to the park to get some fresh air. I had been stuck in that hospital for many weeks, and while I did enjoy Yuuko's company, I was getting tired of being stuck in bed all day. It was January, so there was still plenty of snow out. But the sun was shining, and Yuuko was smiling, so that was all I needed. January. Yuuko. I've never seen January Yuuko, but it didn't take me long to fall in love with her. I ran towards Yuuko and helped her build her snowman. Yuuko would roll up the snow and I would stack them together.

"Teiichi, Mr. Puddle needs clothes," Yuuko said as she began stealing my hat.

"Yuuko!" I shouted as I tried clinging on to my hat.

"C'mon Teiichi, that hat makes you look like an alien!"

I let go of my hat and anime cried. "Really?"

"Well, that hat doesn't suit you. It doesn't do your cute head any justice." Yuuko nodded.

I sweat-dropped.

Yuuko delicately placed the hat on the snowman. "Ta da!" Yuuko twirled around, her skirt flying as she danced.

I smiled and grabbed Yuuko's hands and started twirling along with her. It felt out of character to suddenly start dancing with Yuuko, but it gave me an excuse to hold her — something I had been missing for a long time.

Yuuko and I stopped twirling and began dancing. Her cheeks had a hint of red in them. I let go of Yuuko's hand, and lifted my hand to Yuuko's rosy cheeks, causing her blush to deepen. Her dark red eyes were shining beautifully as always. She began leaning in closer to me, and a smile appeared on my face. I leaned in too, until our lips met. We shared a light gentle kiss, for that was all we needed to express our love. When our lips parted, Yuuko pushed me into the snow and laid there next to me smiling. This seemed too familiar. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that this is what happened in my dream. I quickly got up from the snow, leaving Yuuko behind. She pushed herself up and looked at me.

"What's wrong, Teiichi?" Yuuko's face emitted concern.

"Ah..Nothing. I'm sorry." I sat down again and Yuuko gave me a warm smile, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I won't disappear, Teiichi."

My eyes widened, but then I slowly closed them as I laid down close to Yuuko. She took me into her arms and pulled me towards her chest. Although I knew she was dead, I imagined how Yuuko's heartbeat would sound.

Apparently. we had both fallen asleep, and when we woke up, a blanket of snow covered us. Yuuko and I looked at each other and began laughing.

"I guess we must have fallen asleep." Yuuko said as she rubbed the snow off. I copied her, and once the snow was completely off of us, we started heading back home.

When we got home, my parents were out as usual. But what I didn't know, was that Yuuko would seduce me enough to make our way to my bed.

She pushed me down onto the bed and soon after, it all went downhill as I gave in to her. When I woke up, Yuuko was wrapped in a blanket, leaving me completely exposed. Once I had gotten dressed, I took a book out of my desk drawer, and opened it to the page of hope. I grabbed a bottle full of water mixed with whatever the book had told me to put in it. Then, I began chanting. "Withered Soul Death Has Taken Thee. But Just in Body. You Shine Still on Earth Your Presence Cloudy. Now I Will Bring Back Your Soul and Body."

Yuuko's eyes were slowly beginning to open. I drank the potion, then went towards Yuuko and kissed her, pouring the potion into her mouth like a bird feeding its offspring. Yuuko had no choice but to swallow it, and then I pulled away and smiled at her. "Now, my dream will come true."

"Wahhh..?" Yuuko said. She tried to keep herself from falling asleep, but she eventually gave in and closed her eyes.


	3. Romantic Dinner with a Human

Yuuko's POV

When I had woken up I saw Teiichi over me smiling. "You're awake!" Teiichi's smile widened.

I pushed myself up from the bed. The sun was striking down on my eyes. Teiichi got up to close the curtains, and then looked at me with his usual smile. "Is that better?" He tilted his head a little.

I nodded as I slowly got out of bed. I realized I still didn't have anything on, so I sat back down holding a blanket over myself. For some reason...I felt shy to be seen. Usually I'd be fine with Teiichi looking at me.

"Oh, while you were asleep, I bought you some clothes, but since I'm a boy,my choice might not be exactly what you want." Teiichi headed towards the closet and took out a paper bag that had the name of a clothing store written on it. "The ladies working there gave me a weird look for buying these clothes." Teiichi scratched the back of his head. "But they still let me buy them." He placed the bag next to me. "I'll wait outside while you change." Teiichi made his way out of the room and closed the door on his way out the whole time he had his little smile on him.

It felt strange. It's almost as if he had somehow won something. I shrugged it off and took out the clothes from the bag. A red dress huh? Well Teiichi picked it up for me so I'm not complaining. I twirled around while I held the dress close to my chest. After a couple seconds, I put it down. I put on the undergarments that Teiichi bought, then the dress and headed towards Teiichi. A red dress.. The first present Teiichi has given me. Well besides being born. I giggled at the thought. Teiichi was in the kitchen looking for something in the seemingly empty fridge. "Teiichi!" I ran towards him and hugged him from behind. Teiichi jumped a little but then looked at me and smiled. "Oh Yuuko! I assume you like the dress?"

I hugged Teiichi even tighter than before. "Yep!"

Teiichi's smile grew. "I'm glad." He looked around for a bit then back at me. "Where should we go today?"

"Hmm…" I though. "Anywhere you are is perfect."

Teiichi's cheeks got red so I poked them. "Aww what is it Teiichi?"

"N-nothing!" He said as he looked to the side.

"Well my parents did leave me an allowance so I can take you somewhere nice to eat if you want to." He offered.

My eyes lit up. "R-really!?"

Teiichi nodded.

"Am I allowed to feed you?" I nudged his shoulder with mine.

Teiichi looked around for a bit then looked back at me. "Of course."

"Teiichi….Are you sick?"

"Love sick." Teiichi said. After a second he chuckled. "I'm sorry, was that weird?"

I hugged him, then smiled as I looked up at him. "You're weird. But I love you my little weirdo."

"I'm weirdd…." Teiichi anime cried.

When we arrived at the restaurant, its walls were sparkling clean. The floor was like a mirror. I stood closer to Teiichi. Teiichi only glanced at me and then the host approached him. "Do you have a reservation?" He asked. He wore a green sleeved shirt, black tie, and dress pants.

Teiichi nodded. "Teiichi Niiya."

I blinked. Wow…He really went all out for this.

"Oh, yes, there you are." He pointed to Teiichi's name.

"Alright. Where would you like to sit?" He asked.

Teiichi turned to look at me.

"I like the squishy seats."

"A booth it is." The host said as he lead us towards our table. I held on to Teiichi's arm the whole time, even as we sat down on the 'squishy chairs'.

"What would you two like to drink?" The host asked as he handed us the menu.

I looked at the drinks. (Insert flavors here) After looking at all of them what seemed like 100 times, I turned to Teiichi and said. "Peach Tea."

"Peach Tea it is." The host wrote down.

I froze for a moment, then turned to look at the host. He stared right at me. "Ah...Thank you." I replied.

After Teiichi ordered his drink, the waiter went away. I glanced at Teiichi, who looked as if everything was normal. "Teiichi…?"

"What is it, Yuuko?"

"He could see me…"

"I know."

"And it doesn't surprise you!?"

"No. Instead, I feel relieved.."

Then, it hit me. Teiichi did something to me last night. He gave me something.

"What did you do, Teiichi?"

"I brought you back to life." Teiichi looked at me with a smile on his face.

Teiichi's POV

When the waiter acknowledged Yuuko's presence, I knew that the ritual had worked. I let out a sigh of relief. Yuuko stared at me.

"Teiichi?"

"What is it, Yuuko?"

"He could see me…"

"I know."

"And it doesn't surprise you!?"

"No. Instead, I feel relieved.."

"What did you do, Teiichi?"

"I brought you back to life." I unconsciously smiled at her.

Yuuko stared at me as if I had just killed someone.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why?! How did you do that?!" Yuuko frantically got up from her seat.

"Well, it wasn't easy. I'll tell you that." I scratched the back of my head.

Yuuko continued to give me a furious glare.

"Did I do something wrong?" I looked down for a moment before picking my head up again. "If you're going to tell me to undo it...I won't. You've left me before...I don't want to lose you again."

Yuuko's angry gaze shifted into a warm loving hug. I blinked but smiled. "Are you mad at me?" I asked with concern. Yuuko shook her head.

After the waiter arrived with our drinks, Yuuko and I ordered our food. I had promised to let Yuuko feed me, so once the food had arrived, she did just that.

"Yuuko, this is embarrassing.."

"But people can see me now." Yuuko said, feeding me another spoonful of soup.

I turned to the side. "I know but still.."

Yuuko put the palm of her hand on my cheek, making me turn to look at her. "You promised that you would let me feed you!"

"You're right." I smiled at her.

Pleased with my answer, she began feeding me again.

Once we got out of the restaurant, Yuuko and I decided to go to the park hand in hand, like we always do. She was smiling as usual. When we arrived at the park, a group of kids were playing there. Yuuko and I looked at each other, then ran up to the kids. We ended up spending the whole afternoon playing with them. Yuuko would take turns with each kid sitting in her lap while going down the slide. After that, she would climb the monkey bars and jump off the playground set and into the snow. Once the kids left, we walked back home.


End file.
